friendswobenefitsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jkl Family
The "Jkl Family" is a fictional family spanning throughout the series within the FWOB canon originally created by WEEGEE (Cade) and Deezus (Dillon). Origins and Lore The Jkl Family's origins are found in the FWOB Undertale series, where Cade and Dillon named the protagonist "JKLEEe", thus marking JKLEEe as the first canonical member of the family. However, this is canon to the Undertale series that was properly edited and uploaded. In actuality, during the channel's second attempt at an Undertale playthrough with Cade and Dillon, the protagonist was named "JKLEEE". This series wasn't uploaded due to audio issues, and the original JKLEEE was forever lost. Members of the Jkl Family are typically the main character or protagonist of a game series hosted by Cade and Dillon. There are, however, moments during the Dark Souls series where Cade and Dillon mention a specific group of enemies as "Jklonks", named after Jklonk, the protagonist of their Dark Souls series. There are also references to JKL members never shown on screen or the creation of by Cade and Dillon such as "Jkleel White" and "JKLilith". Familial relationships between members of the Jkl Family are complicated, as Cade and Dillon constantly create more jokes about the family as a whole. For example, during the Dark Souls 2 series, the protagonist Jkloo was said to be both the mother and sister of Jklonk. During Dark Souls: Remastered, JklonkHD is stated to be Jklonk's twin brother. New additions to the Jkl Family are sometimes conceived on a whim, such as during the episode Weegee Plays vs. Christopher Robin" where they name Winnie the Pooh as Jklpooh. Games Starring the Jkl Family Members * Undertale * Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition * Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin * ''Winnie the Pooh's Home Run Derby'' * Dark Souls: Remastered * Twilight Princess HD * Skyrim * Pokemon: Let's Go, Pikachu! * Persona 5 * Jump Force * Farming Simulator 2019 Prominent Members of the Jkl Family * JKLEEe * Jklonk * Jkloo * JklonkHD * Jklpooh * JKLINK * JKLHORSE * Jklizard * JKLPEEPEE * JKLPOOPOO * JKLop * JKLop2 * JKLreed♂ JKLgeez♀ * JKLufaruko * JKLimulator Unofficial Members of the Jkl Family * JKleel White * JKLady * JKLilith Gallery Trivia *All members of the Jkl Family are identified as a Jkl-Type when referring to their species, with an exception to JKLEEe who is a Human (and most likely Jklpooh). *Cade uses Jklonk and Jkloo as methods of insults towards the fans, such as when Cade states that Jkloo likes playing in the sewers much like the viewers. *While no actual timeline has been established for the family (due to the fact that this is more of a reoccurring joke in the channel), Cade and Dillon have stated that JKLEEe is the ancestor of Jklonk and, subsequently, Jkloo. *All prominent members of the Jkl Family have been designated a favored weapon by Cade and Dillon, including Jklpooh with his bat. *Jklonk is said to be a member of the Klan. Whether or not this claim should be taken as fact, the world may never know. *Cade and Dillon have stated in the first episode of the God of War series that they had a playthrough of Bloodborne (currently a Patreon exclusive) starring "Jklizard".